tamers12345fandomcom-20200213-history
Knuckles the Echidna
Knuckles the Echidna is an anthropomortphic echidna who is a character in the T.V. show Sonic Underground, as well as a major character of Tamers12345's youtube page. He is the great grandson of Athair, the great sage of the echidna's. Appearance Knuckles anthropomorphic hedgehog with white skin and red fur, as well as some white fur making a cresent design on his chest. He has a total of six dreadlocks(three on each side of his head). He wears giant white gloves with spikes on them. Though he never took them of in the Sonic Underground tv show, it was later revealed in one of Tamers12345's youtube videos where he takes off his glove to flip someone off, he has normal red hands. He also where shoes that are red, green, and yellow, to honor the Jamaican flag and his Jamaican heritage. History Knuckles the Echidna was born on the floating island. While living on the floating island, he is to watch over the all powerful chaos emeralds. His job as the emerald's guardian was to kill and get rid of any living being that set foot onto the island uninvited. At some point, Knuckles found a dinosaur which he named Chomps. The reason for this name, was that Knuckles would feed people that he killed to the dinosaur to get rid of the bodies. At some point in time he met queen Aleena to told him that someday, he will meet her three childrenSonic, Manic, and Sonia, hedgehog, and when that happens the fate of the world will be altered. Many years later this came true. However, when he first met them, he relentlesy attacked them believing that they were nothing more than pety thieves after the chaos emerald. After the hedgehogs told him who they were, and that they were the the children of Queen alena, he apologized, they settled their differences, and the hedgehogs left with a goodbye. Soon after that, the hedgehos would come back to him when Robotnik got his hands on a chaos emerald. When the chaos energy went wild and almost destroyed planet Mobius, Knuckles, with the help the three hedgehog triplets, and athair, was able seal away the chaos emerald's power within a canister, saving the world, and thus ending what is know known as, the great chaos emerald crisis. Around this time, Sonia Hedgehog and Knuckles began to develop romantic feelings for each other, but knew they couldn't be together for Knuckles had to stay back on the floating island while Sonia left with her brothers to continue the search for their mother. Sometime later, Knuckles decided to leave the floating island for good. Eventually running once again into the three hedgehog tripliets, Knuckles and Manic Hedgehog quickly became best beds. At some point he also became acquainted with Tamers12345, and was very glad to har about Tamers12345's goal to bring back Sonic Underground. Knuckles along with the rest of the SU cast spend most of their days by just hanging out and helping Tamers12345 with his youtube videos to bring the tv show Sonic Underground back. At some point int time, Knuckles along with the rest of planet earth was there to witness the "Fall of the Sun." The "Fall of the Sun" being the time that, as the name implys, the sun almost fell to earth. Reason being, is because Bartleby had such powerful buttsex, that is knocked the sun out of orbit, and into planet Eath. Mindy was one of the few who went to Nasa for help, only to be turned down. He, along with many others begged Tamers12345 to stop the sun from falling, however, he declined, saying that he wanted to see if Bartleby and Sonic could do it. In the end, everyone put their fate in Tamers12345's decision, and were glad they did. For many hours later, Bartleby Sonic were able fly up into space to have sex to create a new "Big Bang" knocking the sun back into orbit, saving the world. (Sonic The Hedgehog: Fall of the Sun, Our Darkest Moment.) Personality In his early life, Knuckles was a somewhat calm person who, while seemed cold on the outside, had much emotion and for for others on the inside. To put it simply, he was just doing his job. Over time however, he, became type of person who deep down, only cares about himself. Even going so far as to give himself his own nickname, "Knuckles the cool Echidna". After saving the world from Robotnik, he feels he is better than everyone else around him, often times, calling others his bitch. Even sometimes calling the whole world his bitch. He has anger problems, to the point to where he will become physically violent when he doesn't get his way. This is especially true when it's someone he is relatively close with such as Manic Hedgehog, where he knows he can, as he would put it, beat some ass, because he knows that they wouldn't fight back due to them best friends. Relationships * [[Manic The Hedgehog|'Manic The Hedgehog']]:' Knuckles and Manic consider each other best buds. Though not knowing eachother long, They have a strong bond and often hang out together. Often times playing some of their favorite games such as basket ball, or Call of Duty. Though the two of them usually get along well though, Knuckles is often annoyed with Manic, something Manic is simply oblivious to at times. This usually causes whatever their doing to usually end up in a fight.Thankfullu though the two of them will make up pretty quickly in the end however and continue on with the day. * [[Sonia The Hedgehog|'Sonia The Hedgehog]]:''' During their younger days while Knuckles was the guardian of the floating island, and Sonia was on her quest to find their mother, the two of them grew some form of romantic feelings for one another. This however didn't last however due to them having to separate for so long. As they got older however, it's unknown if the two hold any romantic feelings they shared from when they were younger, but it's clear that they still consider each other close friends to this day. There have been been signs shown by both of them that they still have romantic feelings for each other, though neither of them have actually acted upon those feelings. * '''Sonic The Hedgehog: Knuckles doesn't really care for Sonic, often times getting annoyed by him. However, he doesn't really get annoyed by Sonic enough to stay away from the hedgehogs house to hang out with Manic. In fact, Sonic being an annoying little shit is something that Knuckles and Manic can both agree on. * [[Bartleby Montclair of Dresdin|'Bartleby Montclair of Dresdin']]:''' Knuckles and Bartleby can barely even be considered friends, and are only ever with each other when the whole gang is together to hang out. From Bartleby's POV, he may not even know that Knuckles exists, or at the very least, completely ignores the echidna due to not caring for anyone who is poor (Sonic Underground ChristmasSpecial), while from Knuckles POV, he just a snobby asshole who thinks to highly of himself. * Queen Aleena: While Knuckles holds no ill will towards Queen Aleena, Aleena on the other hand seem dislike Knuckles very to the point that she refused to let Knuckles to come over to their Christmas party. Reason being, because he stole from their family on year.(Sonic Underground Christmas Special). * '''Athair: Athair loves Knuckles with all his heart, which makes sense as Knuckles is his great-grandson. Knuckles loves Athair just as much, though Knuckles has a hard time showing it. Instead, Knuckles often times bullies Athair as an attempt to, as he puts it, "Put Athair in his place.". Knuckle's afraid that someday Athair will leave him just like how his mother and father left him. Athair promises the small red boy that he will never leave him as Knuckles is the one thing that brings joy into his life. * 'Sleet: '''Despite being an enemy, Sleet, unlike his partner Dingo or his boss, Robotnik, has shown at least a little compassion towards Knuckles. After finding out that Knuckles had been kicked off the bowling team Sleet yells at Sonic and his siblings for leaving Knuckles with nowhere to go. When Knuckles is having trouble finding a right sized bowling ball, Sleet helped him, which resulted in Dingo getting angry and questioning Sleet why he was being so nice to him. Sleet however, still laughed along with Robotnik at Knuckles when he ripped his pants. Memorable Quotes * "''Did you just call me your bitch? I Knuckles the cool echidna am nobodies bitch! He has his own bitches! The whole world is my bitch!" * "My costumes made of toilet paper, and not just any toilet paper. I went with two ply! I'm going all out tonight! I could literally shit in my costume and all I would need is just one piece to clean up mountains of shit!" Trivia * Knuckles seems to love kfc chicken as shown in Sonic Underground Christmas Special where he says he brought kfc for a special occasion. *While never actually being shown, Tamers12345 confirmed that Knuckles the Echidna is horrible at basketball and that there was even an unreleased video that never appeared on his youtube channel for reasons he will not reveal. In the unreleased video, Manic would supposedly ask Knuckles to play basketball with him against another team before finding out that Knuckles was horrible at the game. Knuckles would also have gotten angry at Manic for being racist and that Knuckles would be good at the game just because he was Jamaican, or as Manic put it, had the heart of a black man. *Though his shoes resemble the Jamaican flag, and he has dreadlocks, which is a common hairstyle in Jamaica, he is not actually of Jamaican heritage. * Knuckles favorite cereal is C3P0's. *In an interview Tamers12345 said that he would like to have Knuckles great grandfather appear in one of his future videos, and already has plans on when his first appearance should be. * Knuckles had an official lego created in his likness and was featured in one of Tamers's video's where he is seen riding a red bicycle. The lego has yet to be seen again. and so far, has only ever appeared once. *Knuckles is 1 year younger than Sonic, Manic and Sonia who are 16. This means he is 15 y/o.